vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Beueler Stadtsoldaten-Corps
Beueler Stadtsoldaten-Corps „Rot-Blau“ von 1936 e.V. Geschichte des Corps thumb|300px|Erste Teilnahme am Karnevalszug in Beuel Der Grundstein des Beueler Stadtsoldaten-Corps „Rot-Blau“ wurde am 11. November 1935 in einer Beueler Gaststätte durch einige Mitglieder der Gesellschaft „Blumenkranz" und des Festausschusses für den Beueler Karneval gelegt. Die Farben der Uniformen sind rot und blau, es waren die Farben der damaligen Gemeinde Beuel. Man hatte sich friderizianische Uniformen ausgesucht. Die ersten Uniformen wurden zunächst aus dem Leihhaus Herbst in Bonn ausgeliehen bevor man sich dann eigene zulegte. Zu den ersten Mitgliedern des Corps gehörte dann auch schon ein Tanzmariechen und ein Prinz. Somit war man für den Anfang gerüstet und konnte 1936 erstmals am Karneval teilnehmen. Die Jahreszahl 1936 mit den Farbbezeichnungen „rot-blau" wurde dann später an den Namen „Beueler Stadtsoldaten-Corps" angefügt. Zu einem richtigen Corps gehört natürlich auch ein Stadtsoldatentanz, der von Josef Nolden geschrieben und durch den Tanzlehrer Brück erlernt wurde. „Jo, su ne Beuele Jung“ der bis heute erhalten geblieben ist und seit Jahren als „Traditionstanz“ des Corps gilt. Jo, su ne Beuele Jung Mir echte Beuele Junge hann et Hätz am räächte Fleck! Dem Herrgott good gelunge, senn mir sing Meistersöck! Me wessen, wat me sage, on wesse, wat me donn. En alle Levvenslage hann mir et Hätz voll Sonn. Refrain: Jo su’ne Beuele Jung, der hät dä Drieh erus. Jo su’ne Beuele Jung sit brav on prächtig us! Dä hät Kuraasch on hät Fasson. Et geht nix für su‘ne Beuele Jung! Selvs en de kleenste Quante do stich der Schlag ad drenn. Do sage die Verwante: Süch ens der !uuse Kleen! Jo, dat vererv sich wigge vom Vatte op de Sonn. So bliev für alle Zigge ons Beuele Aart bestohn. Refrain..... Von echte Beuele Junge wird nur Beuele Platt geknallt, On hann se sich gefunge wird sich och jett verzellt. Watt kann et schöneres gevve, wie su’ne Beuele Klaav. Dröm dreimol Huh soll levve, ons schönes Beuel, Alaaf!! Refrain... Bis 1938 bestand das Corps nur aus einer Tanzgruppe, der heutigen Infanterie. Nun wurde für den vielen Nachwuchs ein Kindercorps gegründet. In den Folgejahren wurden zusätzlich zur Teilnahme am Beueler Karnevalszug, der nun schon zur „Tradition“ geworden war, auch Sitzungen und Bühnenstücke aufgeführt. Zwischen 1939 und 1945 ruhte dann das Vereinsleben. Nach Ende des Krieges wurde alles zusammengetragen und wieder aufgebaut, was noch vorhanden war. 1950 konnte somit ein neuer Anfang gewagt werden. Da man für die Karnevalszüge und den Auftritten musikalische Untermalung benötigte, wurde ein Fanfarenzug gegründet. Nach zahlreichen Proben konnte das Stadtsoldaten-Corps 1951 erstmals mit „eigener“ Musik am Karnevalszug und den anderen Veranstaltungen teilnehmen. Im Jahre 1954 ist der Verein dem „Bund Deutscher Karneval“ beigetreten und war Gründungsmitglied des „Festausschusses Siebengebirge“, dem Zusammenschluss der Karnevalsvereine von Beuel bis Unkel. In den 60er Jahren stellte das Corps zweimal den Prinzen vom Siebengebirge und veranstaltete den Siebengebirgszug in Beuel. Der vereinseigene Fanfarenzug wandelte sich in den Jahren 1968 bis 1970 zu einem Blasorchester um. Im Jahre 1970 starb der erste Kommandant des Corps, der auch Mitgründer des Corps war. 1971 fand dann erstmals die „Große Prunksitzung“ statt. Im gleichen Jahr wurde auch das „Kadettencorps“ gegründet, ein Zusammenschluss junger Frauen von 16 bis 25 Jahren, die als „Mariechengarde" die Lücke zwischen Kindercorps und „großem“ Corps schlossen. 1974 wurde der Verein ins Vereinsregister beim Amtsgericht Bonn eingetragen. Von nun an war das Corps „e.V.“. 1977 wurden leerstehende Hallen im Brückenkopf der Bonner Kennedybrücke besichtigt, die dann von der Stadt Bonn angemietet und in den Folgejahren zum heutigen Zeughaus ausgebaut wurden. Mit diesem Zeughaus, bestehend aus großem Saal mit Bühne, kleinem Saal, zwei Theken, Küche, Sanitäranlagen, Proberäumen, Büro, Archiv, Lagerräumen und Fahrzeughalle war die Grundlage geschaffen, alle Bereiche weiterzuentwickeln und zwar zu dem, was es heute darstellt. Die Jahreshauptversammlung 1978 wurde dazu genutzt, den 1973 aus einer Notlage heraus gebildeten „Führungsstab“ in einen „geschäftsführenden Vorstand" umzuwandeln. Dieser bestand aus dem Kommandanten und Vorsitzenden, dem Geschäftsführer und dem Schatzmeister. Die Einweihung des Zeughauses am 13. Mai 1979 war ein Meilenstein in der Geschichte des Corps. 1980 nahm erstmals eine corpseigene Reitergruppe am Bonner Rosenmontagszug teil. 1981 wurden die Senatoren des Corps zu einem Senat zusammengefasst. Die Aufgaben des Senats liegen im Wesentlichen in der fachlichen, ideellen und materiellen Beratung und Unterstützung des Corps. Im Jahre 1982 wurden bereits im Hinblick auf das 50-jährige Corpsjubiläum 1986 der Fahrzeugpark renoviert und die Fahnen des Corps erneuert. Auch die erstmals als „Reitergruppe“ probeweise im Jahre 1980 eingesetzte Gruppe wurde als selbständige Abteilung „Reitercorps“ dem Gesamtcorps angegliedert. 1983 nahm man zusammen mit den beiden Bonner Traditionscorps an den „kurfürstlichen Spielen" im Bonner Hofgarten teil. 1984 ließ der Senat einen weiteren Bagagewagen bauen und übergab ihn dem Corps. Das 50-jährige Corpsjubiläum 1986 wurde ein ganzes Jahr lang mit einer Vielzahl von Veranstaltungen gefeiert. Die Artillerie übergab zum Jubiläum eine von ihr selbst gebaute Kanone, die gebührend gefeiert und auf den Namen „de decke Marie“ getauft wurde. 1988 beteiligte sich das Corps an der Einweihung des neuen Wäscherinnenbrunnens. 1989 fand die erste Große Prunksitzung im gerade fertig gestellten Beueler Brückenforum in entsprechendem Ambiente statt. Damit waren alle bisherigen Provisorien beendet. Auch 1990 wiederum wurde die Obermöhn abermals im Kadettencorps der Stadtsoldaten fündig. Schon wieder kam die Wäscherprinzessin aus den Reihen des Beueler Stadtsoldaten-Corps. Die Abteilungen des Corps Das Reitercorps Es war im Jahre 1978, als sich einige Hobbyreiter der Beueler Stadtsoldaten, sich vornahmen, eine Reitergruppe zu gründen. Bereits im Bonner Rosenmontagszug 1981 ritten immerhin fünf Stadtsoldaten zu Pferde, unter ihnen auch der langjährige Kommandant. 1982 beschloss die Jahreshauptversammlung, aus dem „Reiterhaufen“ eine offizielle und reguläre Corpsabteilung mit der Bezeichnung „Reitercorps“ zu bilden. Bereits im Februar 1984 war man so weit, dass auf der Anlage des reiterischen Hauptquartiers in Niederbachem, vor Gästen eine Reiter-Quadrille „karnevalistisches Reiten“ präsentiert werden konnte. Anlässlich des Beueler Promenadenfestes führte das Reitercorps Reiter-Quadrillen und Pas-de-deux-Dressuren dar. Seit 1994 besitzt das Reitercorps eine eigene Standarte die das Reitercorps bei den Saalauftritten und zu Pferde in den Karnevalszügen mit sich führt. Die Infanterie Die Infanterie ist der Ursprung des Beueler Stadtsoldaten-Corps. Bei der Gründung des Corps am 11.11.1935 bildeten die Gründungsmitglieder die „Tanzgruppe“ mit Tanzmariechen und Tanzoffizier. 1986, zum 50-jährigen Jubiläum, wurde dieser Abteilung das Kadettencorps, das Damentanzcorps, welches seit seiner Gründung im Jahre 1972 vom Kindercorps „betreut“ wurde, der „Tanzgruppe“ angeschlossen. Aus der Tanzgruppe wurde die Abteilung in Infanterie. Die Infanterie wird geleitet vom „Spieß und Leiter der Infanterie“. Neben der Funktion als Leiter der Infanterie ist er als „Spieß“ auch für alle übrigen Abteilungen des Corps zuständig. Aushängeschild der Infanterie und natürlich auch des gesamten Corps ist das Tanzpaar, Tanzmariechen und Tanzoffizier. Tänzerisch unterstützt werden die Tanzpaare, von den Soldaten, die das Bild bei Auftritten vervollständigen. Bei den Auftritten wird ausnahmslos nach den Klängen des corpseigenen Musikzuges getanzt. Bei den Karnevalszügen führt die Infanterie neben der Feldküche auch einen Bagagewagen mit. Dieser, nach historischem Muster gebaute Wagen, mit Holzrädern und Kutschbock versehen, beinhaltet dann die von den Narren so begehrten „Kamellen“ und „Strüßje“, welche die Infanterie verteilt. Der Musikzug Am Karnevalsdienstag des Jahres 1950 trafen sich auf dem so genannten „stillen Örtchen“ des Restaurants „Rheinlust“ in Beuel zwei junge Freunde. Man hatte tags zuvor beim Bonner Rosenmontagszug mehrere Fanfarenzüge erlebt, die sie begeisterten. Dieses Gespräch in intimer Umgebung des genannten Örtchens war die Geburtsstunde des heutigen Musikzuges. Man setzte kurzfristig Proben an und am 11.11.1950 war es so weit, dass sich sechs Fanfarenspieler und vier Trommler im Rheingold-Theater erstmals der Öffentlichkeit darstellten. Rund 15 Jahre musizierte man als reiner Fanfarenzug und begleitete das Beueler Stadtsoldaten-Corps bei seinen Auftritten. Jeweils der Einmarsch und Ausmarsch aus den Säälen erfolgte mit den zackigen Fanfarenmärschen. Das war zur damaligen Zeit in den 50er Jahren, ein Riesenerfolg. Als später dann das erlernte Repertoire der auf die musikalischen Grundtöne beschränkten Fanfaren-Signal-Märsche erschöpft war, strebte man nach Höherem: 1968 tauschte man die bisherigen Fanfaren gegen so genannte Ventil-Fanfaren aus. Mit diesem Schritt war man so weit, dass in der Session 1969/1970 eine „richtige" Blaskapelle auftreten konnte, die bis zu 30 Mann stark war. So dauerte es nicht lange und eine starke Nachfrage setzte ein: Schützenumzüge, Bonner Sommer-Auftritte, SSF-Markfest, Pützchens Markt, Bonner Rudergesellschaft, U-Bahn-Einweihung, Weihnachtslicht des Bonner General-Anzeigers, Bundesgartenschau, Rheinhotel Dreesen, Martinszüge usw.. Aber auch bei „ernsten" Angelegenheiten trat und tritt man auf: Fronleichnamsprozessionen, Christmetten, Beerdigungen ... „alles ... mir han alles jebloose, ... vürher un och no-her!" (Zitat). Der Musikzug ist nicht wegzudenken aus dem Corps, er ist das Aushängeschild. Alle Mitglieder des Musikzuges sind Mitglieder im Beueler Stadtsoldaten-Corps. Dies ist im Köln-Bonner Raum einzigartig und das Beueler Stadtsoldaten-Corps ist stolz darauf, einen vereinseigenen Musikzug zu besitzen. So muss es auch die nächsten Jahrzehnte bleiben. Die Artillerie Als die Mitglieder des Beueler Stadtsoldaten-Corps in den Vorbereitungen des 50. Corpsjubiläums im Jahre 1986 steckten, kam bei einigen Kameraden die Idee auf, eine Kanone mit Protze zu beschaffen und dem Corps zum 50. Jubiläum zu schenken. Tatsächlich schafften sie es, pünktlich zum Generalappell am 09.11.1985, der den Auftakt zum Corpsjubiläum darstellte, die Kanone samt Protze im Zeughaus dem Corps zu übergeben. Sie wurde sogleich auf den Namen „de dicke Marie“ getauft. Die Erbauer der Kanone, die alsbald als „Kanonenbauer“ bezeichnet wurden, strebten die Gründung einer eigenen Abteilung innerhalb des Corps an. Das Beueler Stadtsoldaten-Corps hatte nunmehr eine weitere Abteilung mit dem Namen „Artillerie“. „De dicke Marie“ ist eine friedliche Kanone, die lediglich „böllern“ kann. Mit „Schussgenehmigung“ der Polizei vom „Beschussamt“ darf sie nur von den Kameraden eingesetzt werden, die die entsprechende Prüfung abgelegt haben. Der Landsturm Der „Landsturm“, die „ahl Büggele" des Corps, gründete sich im Jahre 2000 neu. Aktive Kameraden aus den verschiedenen Abteilungen, die nicht mehr musizierten, tanzten oder beim Reitercorps mitmachen konnten, bildeten den Grundstock des neuen Landsturms. Mindestalter ist 45 Jahre. Das Kindercorps Man schrieb das Jahr 1938. In geselliger Runde sitzen die „Gründerväter“ der Beueler Stadtsoldaten bei einem Kölsch zusammen und überlegen, was man mit den eigenen Kindern in der Karnevalszeit machen könnte. „Uns Fraue sinn op Wievefastelovend außer Rand und Band und mir müssen op die Pänz oppasse“. Was lag da näher, als der Gedanke, „de Pänz“ während der Karnevalszeit einer oder mehreren Personen anzuvertrauen. So begab es sich, ob des männlichen Weitblicks (Bequemlichkeit), dass das Kindercorps der Beueler Stadtsoldaten gegründet wurde. Mit rund 20 Kindern wurden Tänze einstudiert und an Karneval durch die Straßen marschiert.Die 50er und 60er Jahre waren von Wirtschaftsaufschwung und gesellschaftlichen Änderungen geprägt. Das Kindercorps entwickelte sich stetig weiter. So wurde die Idee geboren, die Kinder, die als Jugendliche altersmäßig nicht mehr zum Kindercorps passten, nicht wie üblich nach Hause zu schicken, sondern für das große Corps zu erhalten. So wurde das „Kadettencorps“ gegründet, eine Gruppe junger Damen ab 16 Jahren. Heute ist diese Gruppe der Infanterie angeschlossen. Die Jungen dieses Alters konnten wählen zwischen Musikzug und Tanzgruppe. So wurde die Lücke zwischen Kindercorps und großem Corps geschlossen. Der Senat Der erste Kommandant der Beueler Stadtsoldaten, der im Jahre 1956 damit begann, Persönlichkeiten, die sich auf irgendeine Weise um das Corps verdient gemacht hatten, zu Senatoren zu ernennen. Als äußeres Zeichen erhielten sie die Feldmütze (Schiffchen) des Corps. Jährliche wurde der „Sammelsonntag" bis 1981 durchgeführt. Man zog bei Wind und Wetter zu den einzelnen Senatoren, präsentierte das Corps im „Kampf gegen Griesgram und Muckertum" mit Musik und Tanz und erhoffte eine angemessene Spende für die sozialen Belange des Corps. Die einzelnen Senatoren wurden zu einem Senat zusammengefasst und ein Senatspräsident gewählt. Die künftigen Aufgaben des neuen Senats werden wir folgt umschrieben: Unterstützung des Corps in allen Angelegenheiten, die von ihm selbst nicht oder nur unter Schwierigkeiten erreicht werden können durch * ideelle Unterstützung * fachliche Beratung * finanzielle Unterstützung * Findung und Erschließung von Finanzierungsmöglichkeiten * Vermittlung von Möglichkeiten und Wegen anstehende Maßnahmen und Ziele zu erreichen. Der künftige „Sammelsonntag“ soll einmal in der Karnevalssession als „Senatorenabend“ stattfinden, wobei das Corps organisatorische Hilfestellung leistet. Man einigte sich darauf, dass der erste „Senatorenabend“ als „Senatsfrühschoppen" in der Karnevalssession 1982 am Sonntag, dem 24.01.1982 um 11.11 Uhr, im Zeughaus durchgeführt werden soll. Dieser erste Senatsfrühschoppen, der bis zu den Abendstunden ausuferte, machte die bisherigen „Sammelsonntage“ schnellstens „vergessen“. Seit dem wird Jahr für Jahr dieser Frühschoppen durchgeführt. Altenbetreuung bei den Beueler Stadtsoldaten - Altenfahrt und Seniorennachmittag im Advent - Tanz und Musik im Karneval, Feste veranstalten, Brauchtumspflege betreiben, das sind die Schlagworte, die man im Allgemeinen mit einem Stadtsoldaten-Corps in Verbindung bringt. Während die einen sich mit Freude im Karneval tummeln, denkt das Beueler Stadtsoldaten-Corps aber auch an diejenigen Menschen, die in Alteneinrichtungen leben und an die älteren Menschen zu Hause im Allgemeinen. So gehören zwei Veranstaltungen zur Altenbetreuung, die Altenfahrt im Mai des Jahres und der Seniorennachmittag im Advent. Der Montag nach Muttertag im Mai ist bereits seit Jahren in den Seniorenheimen Vilich, Pützchen und Ramersdorf sowie in einigen Seniorenbegegnungsstätten in Beuel und Vilich für die Stadtsoldaten reserviert. Die Fahrt geht in das Bergische Land, dem Westerwald, das Ahrgebiet oder die Eifel. Nachmittags wird zu Kaffee und Kuchen Halt gemacht und abends trifft man im Zeughaus in Beuel wieder ein, wo nach dem gemeinsamen Abendessen zum Tanz aufgespielt wird. Finanziert werden diese Seniorenfahrten durch die jährlichen Büchsensammlungen während der Karnevalssession. Darüber hinaus spenden Beueler Firmen Kuchen und Lebensmittel für diese Maßnahme. Diese Art der Betreuung wurde zu Beginn der 50er Jahre ins Leben gerufen. Erstmals am 2. Adventssonntag des Jahres 1992, wurden die Mitbürgerinnen und Mitbürger, die in diesem Jahre 66 Jahre alt geworden waren oder noch werden, jeweils mit ihrem Partner zu einem bunten Nachmittag in das Zeughaus eingeladen. Kaffee und Kuchen, Tanz, weihnachtliches Konzert unseres Musikzuges und als Höhepunkt der Besuch von St. Nikolaus, der für jeden eine Tüte mitbrachte, stehen auf dem Programm. Pützchens Markt - Betrieb einer Zeltwirtschaft Seit 1960 sind die Beueler Stadtsoldaten Jahr für Jahr auf Pützchens Markt vertreten. Von 1960 bis 1994 schlugen sie ihr „Zelt" im Hofe des Grundstücks Marktstraße 17 auf und führten eine der wenigen noch verbliebenen „Hauswirtschaften“, die auf den Ursprung des Pützchens Marktes zurückzuführen sind. Pützchener Bürger öffneten schon vor Jahrhunderten Haus und Hof, um den Wallfahrern, die St. Adelheid verehrten und jährlich zum Brünnchen kamen, Unterkunft und Verpflegung in Form von einfacher Hausmannskost zu bieten. Einfache Speisen, wie Erbsensuppe, Würstchen, Käsebrot, Kartoffelsalat u. a. anzubieten, ist auch das Ziel der Stadtsoldaten immer gewesen. Das Zeughaus in der Kennedybrücke „Wenn wir uns vor einem Jahr hier getroffen hätten, hätten wir Gummistiefel und Regenschirm gebraucht. Denn hier war es nass, kalt und dunkel". Mit diesen Worten überreichte der leider viel zu früh verstorbene Senator und Architekt Heinz Schmitz symbolisch den Hausschlüssel an den damaligen Kommandanten. Nach etwa zweijähriger Bauzeit wurde aus leerstehenden Hallen im Brückenkopf der Kennedybrücke an der Rheinaustraße ein „Zeughaus“. Wer den Urzustand dieser Hallen gekannt hat, ist überrascht über die grundsolide Ausstattung, die in einem Gemeinschaftswerk der Stadtsoldaten nach mehr als 2.500 harten Arbeitsstunden entstanden ist. Nach Jahren des Provisoriums haben die Beueler Stadtsoldaten dort eine endgültige Bleibe gefunden. Durch zahlreiche Spenden von Firmen konnte dieses Werk überhaupt ermöglicht werden. Das Zeughaus dient, wie der Name es sagt, zuerst zur Unterstellung der Fahrzeuge, Gerätschaften, Uniformen usw. des Corps. Aber auch die Proben des Musikzuges, der Infanterie, des Kadettencorps und des Kindercorps finden dort statt. Für Veranstaltungen aller Art, vom Kostümball, Frühschoppen bis hin zu Theateraufführungen können die großzügig angelegten Räume genutzt werden. Zwei Theken und ein Kühlraum dienen zur Bewirtschaftung beider Versammlungsräume, die durch eine Zwischenwand in einen größeren und einen kleineren Raum abgeteilt werden können. Dieses Zeughaus, das weit und breit einzigartig ist, hat schon sehr viele Veranstaltungen gesehen. Der Fahrzeugpark Der Fahrzeugpark des Beueler Stadtsoldaten-Corps besteht aus * vier Bagagewagen, * drei Feldküchen, * einem Feldgeschütz, * einer Kutsche, * einer Zugmaschine und * einem Prunkwagen. Die Bagagewagen sind wie folgt zugeordnet: Je ein Bagagewagen dem Kindercorps, der Infanterie und dem Reitercorps sowie ein Bagagewagen dient als Munitionswagen der Artillerie. Drei Wagen wurden in eigener Regie mit Hilfe eines Stellmachers nachgebaut, der älteste Wagen sowie die in den Karnevalszügen eingesetzte Feldküche stammen aus dem Jahre 1940 und waren im 2. Weltkrieg im Einsatz. Die Feldküchen dienen zur Erstellung der berühmten Erbsensuppe der Beueler Stadtsoldaten. Die Kutsche wurde eigens für den Kommandanten bzw. Ehrenkommandanten gebaut, um dessen Stellung in den Zügen hervorzuheben. Der Prunkwagen des Senats wurde von den Senatoren selbst auf einem ausgedienten Tieflader aufgebaut. Mitglieder Der Verein hat Zeit 527 Mitglieder (2005) die sich in: * Aktive * Inaktive, * Kinder und * Senatoren aufteilen. Literatur * aus verschiedenen Chroniken der Sessionshefte des Beueler Stadtsoldaten-Corps Weblinks * Stadtkapelle Kategorie:Karnevalsverein (Deutschland) Kategorie:Bonn Kategorie:Nordrhein-Westfalen